


Three Little Words. It's not Enough.

by kitkat27



Series: Three Little Words Companions. [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat27/pseuds/kitkat27
Summary: Inspired by the Words"Three little Words Its not enough"Companion piece to my previous Work.TIVA.Enjoy.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: Three Little Words Companions. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905919
Kudos: 3





	Three Little Words. It's not Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Back!!  
> Was just discussing today that I'm better at Original Fiction Works than Fanfic.  
> And then I found this in an old folder... Written about 6 years ago I reckon  
> I would feel bad not posting as the companion piece for this is up there so here you go.

“Those 3 words. I said too much, but not enough”

“He's not suitable” 

The words were hardly out of my mouth before she turned swiftly on her heels and walked away from me, and just kept walking.  
I ran over the previous conversation in my head, wondering where on earth I had gone wrong.  
I found nothing.  
She had cornered me into it badgered me in her Mossad-Manner, in a way that I knew meant that if I didn't give in she wouldn't joke about the paperclips.  
She had cornered me. Asking me if I thought her latest interest, of the male gender variety, was acceptable, No that wasn't quite her words...good enough...for her.  
I mean the guy is just a school teacher, English to be exact.  
She's learnt her lesson about the 3 letter boys, so I guess I can take credit for that.  
Anyway, why did she ask me, poor, loyal Tony would be the perfect candidate to ask for approval?  
I mean I would have to say that Gibbs of all people is probably the better one for that job.  
But...  
She asked me.  
Well she got what she asked for, a full-blown analysis of how Robert, simply wasn't the one.  
He was too submissive.  
Too weak.  
There was nothing to him. The ninja needs somebody in her life who is reliable, another mark off of Robo, someone who can stand up both with and for her, and even against her if the situation arises, but this guy had none of these attributes.  
I mean come on you expect school teachers to be able to stand up to their pupils, but I've observed this guy at work, his students have more control over him than he does over them.  
He's a puppet.  
I even said that much to her, but she ignored me and just looked at me with the eyes that said continue, get to the good part.  
So I did.  
Saying those three little words that apparently had the ability to make her turn on her heels and stalk off into the sunset.

“He's not me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like.  
> Hope everyone is staying safe during Covid.


End file.
